Strange Love
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: This is TWOSHOOT /Ketika cinta datang saat tatapan pertama,/Aku mencintainya, , , Semenjak onyx sekelam malam itu berbinar terang menatapku,/Salahkah aku jika mencintai dirinya yang tak lain adalah UMMA ku untuk saat ini?/ still HAEHYUK/ slight WONHYUK/ NO INCEST/ Boys Love/ Man x Man/ Semi NC/ This is FF collaboration with ASHA LIGHTYAGMIKUN/ Please, don't be SILENT READER.!


_**Donghae Side's**_

_Aku mencintainya, , ,_

_Semanjak onyx sekelam malam berbinar terang menatap ku di awal pertemuan kami yang tak pernah terduga oleh ku._

_Aku mencintainya, , ,_

_Saat semua tentang dirinya mengingatkan ku pada __umma ku__ tercinta yang telah tiada._

_Aku mencintainya, , ,_

_Sejak segala hal tentang dirinya mengubah alur jiwa dan hasrat ku hingga hanya tertuju padanya._

_Namun, , ,_

_Salahkah aku jika mencintai dirinya yang tak lain adalah umma ku __untuk saat ini__?_

. . .

**This is FF collaboration between **

**Meyla Rahma**

**with**

**Asha lightyagamikun**

.

Title :

**Strange Love**

.

Rated :

**Semi M (*Mature*)**

**.**

Pairing :

**HaeHyuk**

**slight WonHyuk**

**.**

Genre :

_still _** Romance**

**.**

**WARNING…!**

**.**

**Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**.**

**M-Preg**

**.**

**Miss typo(s)**

**.**

**All Cast Is ****Not Mine****.**

**They ****owned by themselves**** and God. **

**I just ****loan they name**** for the necessity of story.**

.

**It Just a Fiction**

**So please, Be mature.**

.

DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF

or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

.

_**Be good reader **_

_**and**_

_**Don't be **__**Silent Reader**_

.

.

NB :_ Italic_ is flashback moment

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~~**

**.**

**.**

"_Eunggh, , Ha-hae,_"

Eunhyuk mendesah lirih saat Donghae tiba – tiba menjilat belakang lehernya yang terekspose dari balik kaos _V-neck _yang ia kenaan ketika ia tengah berdiri dihadapan lemari – untuk menata pakaian. Semula ia kira _sang anak _tengah tidak berada di kamarnya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk menata beberapa pakaian Donghae yang baru ia cuci. _Namun keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya_.

"Merindukanku, _umma?_"

Suara merdu namun terdengar _husky_ milik Donghae menyapa pendengaran Eunhyuk hingga membuat tubuh namja blonde itu bergetar hebat. Donghae bukanlah type yang suka membuang waktu. _Friksi_ yang menyapa tubuh di hadapannya seolah menjadi suatu _signal_ bagi nalarnya sebagai seorang yang memiliki _desire_ – yang tinggi.

Dengan tanpa berdosanya, namja berwajah _childish_ itu kembali mengeksplorasi salah satu bagian dari diri Eunhyuk yang sangat menggoda untuk tidak di jamah – _menurutnya_.

"_Ha-hae, , apa aahh, yang mau, , eeungghh, , kau, ahh, , la-lakukan_?"

Donghae masih _sibuk_ dengan kegiatan yang tengah di lakukannya sekarang. _Menjilati leher jenjang Eunhyuk_.

"Menurut mu?" timpal Donghae sembari membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk hingga berhadapan dengan dirinya.

_Iris hazel _itu menatap lurus sepasang _onyx _sekelam malam di hadapannya. Seolah menyalurkan seluruh gejolak emosi yang tengah mendera diri namja berusia 25 tahun itu. Sedang objek yang di pandangi hanya mampu diam dan menatap balik obsidian di hadapannya dengan tatapan – _takut_.

Sadar jika namja _blonde _ di hadapannya tengah di landa kekalutan dan rasa takut yang teramat, Donghae mencoba meraih dagu runcing di hadapannya hingga membuat wajah manis itu kembali menghadapnya setelah beberapa saat lalu tertunduk dalam.

Sebuah kecupan lembut, Donghae torehkan pada sepasang bibir _pulm kissable_ milik sang namja manis. Obsidian sendu Donghae terpejam menikmati segala kelembutan dan menyalurkan seluruh ketulusan hatinya yang sejak lama – _terpendam_. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Eunhyuk yang masih terbelalak kaget hingga saat Donghae melepas sentuhan lembut diantara keduanya.

"_Saranghe, , , Umma,"_

. . .

. .

.

"_Hae-ah, kenalkan dia Lee Hyukjae. Dia adalah __umma__ baru mu mulai hari ini. Berilah salam padanya," ucap Siwon._

_Donghae hanya memandang namja bersurai blonde di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin. Tak ada niat sedikitpun dalam dirinya untuk menuruti titah sang appa. Pancaran obsidian kecoklatan miliknya sarat akan jutaan emosi yang tak mampu terdefinisi. Entah apa yang di pikirkan namja yang baru menginjak 21 tahun itu. _

"_Anneyeonng Hae-ah. Aku Eunhyuk. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi umma mu, chagi," ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyum menawan._

_Namun sekali lagi, tak ada respon yang di berikan Donghae pada namja berusia 25 tahun yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri padanya. Hanya tatapan dingin nan datar yang Donghae berikan pada kedua orang tua __angkatnya__. Sebuah gejolak yang telah lama padam, entah mengapa tiba – tiba kembali bergolak dalam diri namja bersurai dark brunette itu._

_Senyum itu mengingatkan dirinya dengan seseorang yang begitu berarti dan selalu ia sayangi. Seseorang yang telah lama tenang dan damai di sisi sang kuasa. Sang umma – Lee Heechul _

_Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari diri namja brunette itu hingga akhirnya ia berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi tanpa menghiraukan ucap cerca sang appa yang tak suka dengan sikap dinginnya._

"_Yah, Lee Donghae. Jaga sikapmu. Dia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Dan perlu kau ingat jika dia akan menjadi – __ummamu__,"_

_._

_. . _

_. . ._

Entah sejak kapan, tubuh Eunhyuk yang semula mematung di depan _wardrobe_ kini telah berganti posisi terbaring di ranjang yang _cozy_ dengan Donghae yang berada di atasnya dan jangan lupakan sepasang bibir yang saling bertaut dengan bibirnya. Eunhyuk sadar jika apa yang tengah dirinya dan Donghae lakukan saat ini adalah sebuah hal yang – _salah_.

Namun sekali lagi, Eunhyuk tak tahu kenapa sebagian dari dirinya merasa tak rela jika cumbuan dari pria di atasnya itu harus terhenti sampai disini. Panggil dia _gila_ karna menginginkan sentuhan dari seorang pria yang jelas adalah anaknya. _Anak tirinya_.

"Eungghh~"

Satu lenguhan yang begitu pelan tanpa sengaja lolos dari bibir _kissable_ miliknya saat tangan kekar Donghae pengusap perlahan nan lembut permukaan kulit perut rata miliknya. Donghae melepas tautan bibirnya dari bibir namja di bawah _kungkunganya_. Sejenak menatap wajah yang entah sejak kapan berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

Sebuah senyum tulus terukir begitu indah di bibir tipisnya saat menatap wajah manis yang kini tengah memejam erat kedua _onyx_ kelam miliknya di balik kelopak matanya yang indah. Semua yang ada dalam diri Eunhyuk bagaikan pahatan mahakarya terindah yang pernah di cipta oleh tuhan. Ia masih setia dengan senyum indahnya saat perlahan ia membawa telapak tangannya untuk mengelus lembut pipi tirus di hadapannya.

"_Saranghe, Umma. Jeongmal saranghe~"_

Eunhyuk membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Hingga mempertemukan _onyx _bening miliknya yang bertatap langsung dengan _iris hazel_ di hadapannya. Sejujurnya, ini baru pertama kali Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sendu dan begitu teduh seperti saat sekarang semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini – _4 tahun yang lalu_.

"Hae,"

"Ssst~" Donghae membawa jari telunjuk menyentuh bibir _plum_ di hadapannya agar tak mengeluarkan sebuah argumen – _sejenak_.

"Apa selama ini _umma _berpikir aku membenci _umma_?" ujar Donghae lembut – seolah mengerti apa yang tengah Eunhyuk pendam selama ini.

"Hae, umma tid-" sentuhan jemari Donghae pada bibirnya, seolah mengintruksi dirinya untuk tidak melanjutkan frasa yang semula ingin ia katakan.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu, _umma,"_ Donghae menatap lurus nan sendu manik kelam milik namja di hadapannya, "- bahkan sedari pertama kali _umma_ datang ke rumah ini," sebelum kembali berujar dengan ukiran senyum tulus sebagai pengakhiran frasanya.

"Aku, , , hanya butuh proses untuk menerima keberadaan – _umma_,"

. . .

. .

.

_Sudah hampir 2 bulan semenjak kedatangan Eunhyuk dalam keluarga Choi hingga detik ini, Donghae masih belum mau memanggil Eunhyuk dengan sebutan umma – sebagai mana mestinya. Entah mengapa, Donghae seolah menciptakan kesenjangan tersendiri di antara dirinya dan namja blonde itu._

_Dia, kau bahkan langsung memanggil Eunhyuk dengan namja aslinya saat ia marah, masih sering Donghae lakukan – dan tentunya itu di belakang sang appa. Mungkin semua itu ia lakukan, atas dasar usia mereka yang tak terpaut terlalu jauh – 4 tahun. Mungkin itulah sebabnya. Ya, mungkin. . ._

"_Aku selesai," Donghae meletakkan sendok beserta grapu di atas piring tempat sarapannya yang telah kosong._

"_Siang nanti jika kau tak ada jadwal kuliah, datanglah ke kantor appa, Hae-ah," ucap Siwon sembari melipat koran paginya._

_Donghae hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban atas apa yang di ucapkan sang kepala rumah tangga. Detik berikutnya, ia merapikan diri dan bergegas berdiri dengan sebelumnya meraih ransel yang tergeletak disampingnya._

"_Aku Berangkat dulu," Donghae berujar singkat. Namun langkahnya terhenti akan perkataan Siwon._

"_Pamitlah juga pada umma mu, Hae,"_

_Hening. Donghae tetap berdiri membelakangi Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang tengah berdiri di depan wastafel dapur – di samping tempat duduk Siwon. Tak ada niatan sedikitpun dalam diri namja bersurai dark brunette itu untuk sekedar membalikkan badan. Namun, sebuah kalimat memecah keheningan yang sejenak tercipta._

"_Aku berangkat," Donghae memberi jeda kalimatnya, "- umma" sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang – tempat appa dan ummanya berada._

_Siwon memandang sang istri dengan sebuah senyum terkembang. Senyum tulus yang menghias wajahnya yang masih rupawan di umurnya yang kini lebih dari setengah abad._

"_Kau dengar itu, Hyukkie. Kurasa dia sudah mulai bisa menerima dirimu sebagai ummanya," Siwon meraih pergelangan tangan sang istri yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya kemudian mengecup lembut telapak tangan yang putih nan mulus tanpa cela itu._

"_Nde, yeobo," Eunhyuk menatap lurus kearah perginya namja yang 2 bulan terakhir telah menjadi anaknya – secara hukum – itu. Tatapannya begitu sendu namun tak seorang pun tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Termasuk sang suami – Siwon._

'_Apa kau sudah __sepenuhnya__ menerima ku sebagai umma mu, Hae'_

_._

_. . _

_. . ._

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ya, kali ini ia lebih memilih duduk di salah satu sisi ranjang _ketimbang_ berada dalam _kungkungan_ tubuh Donghae tadi. Bukan, ia bukannya tidak suka dengan posisi mereka tadi. Hanya saja, sebuah pengakuan yang baru saja Donghae utarakan membuat nya ingin mengetahui _defenisasi_ yang berkelanjutan atas apa yang ia dengar.

"_Waeyyo?_" Eunhyuk membuka suara dengan perkataan yang berkesan –_ ambigu_.

"_Wae mworago_?" balas Donghae dalam kebingungan.

Sejenak Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat – berusaha meraih ketenangan dalam hatinya yang _gamang_.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan _hal ini_? Kita-" Eunhyuk menatap lurus kearah Donghae, "-baru saja _kehilangan_ appa mu," sebelum kemudian tertunduk lesu nan rapuh.

Ekspresi datar nan dingin itu, kembali membingkai wajah Donghae. Eunhyuk benar, baru 2 bulan yang lalu Siwon – _appa Donghae –_ meninggal karna serangan jantung. Eunhyuk cukup terpukul akan hal itu. Karna setahunya, Siwon tak pernah memiliki masalah kesehatan sebelumnya. Dan hingga kini, ia masih belum bisa menerima kepergian sang suami.

Dan disaat ia masih terbekap dalam bayangan indah nan semu bersama _almarhum_ suaminya, tiba – tiba ia harus menerima sebuah _pengakuan_ tak terduga dari _anaknya_. Ya, pengakuan _cinta_ yang sama sekali tak pernah Eunhyuk sangka sebelumnya jika hal itu akan di ucapkan oleh Donghae – _putra tirinya_.

"_Huh?_ Ah, ya aku lupa," Donghae memandang Eunhyuk, "-aku lupa kalau pernah menganggap_ Siwon _sebagai _– appa ku,_" namun kali ini dengan sorot dingin dan tajam yang beberapa saat yang lalu sempat tak terlihat.

"A-apa maksud mu, _Hae?_" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit bergetar – _takut_.

"Aku tak pernah menganggap namja _bajingan _itu sebagia _appa_ ku," Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya kaget, "-dia hanyalah namja _brengsek_ yang mennghancurkan rumah tangga _appa umma_ ku hingga mereka harus berpisah dan menderita. Kau pikir aku sudi menganggap namja _bajingan_ dan_ keparat_ itu sebagai _appa_ ku, _huh_?"

Tubuh Eunhyuk mulai bergetar tak tenang, saat _anak tirinya_ itu mulai tersenyum dingin di tambah dengan aura ruangan yang seakan berubah akibat perkataan dan tatapan tajam Donghae padanya. Secepat kedipan mata, Donghae meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya kuat di balik tubuh kurus milik namja manis itu.

"Bahkan _bajingan_ itu bisa mendapatkan namja sesempurna dirimu sebagai istri barunya," Donghae menyerukkan hidungnya di leher Eunhyuk, "-dunia bahkan lebih memihak pada namja _keparat_ macam Choi itu," menghirup aroma tubuh Eunhyuk ang menguar di sana.

Donghae mulai mengendus leher jenjang milik Eunhyuk dengan gerakan sensual. Hembusan hangat nafas Donghae membuat tubuh Eunhyuk menggeliat resah. Melihat namja bertubuh _skinny_ itu memberikan _friksi_ balik yang ia harapkan, Donghae segera memulai tindakan lanjut. Bukan hanya mengendus, tapi ia mulai berani menjilat leher jenjang tanpa noda itu.

Eunhyuk yang takut, hanya mampu memejamkan matanya rapat. Tubuh ringkihnya bergetar tak tenang karena perlakuan Donghae yang tiba – tiba terhadap nya. Ia tak menginginkan hal ini. Tapi ia sadar, jika memberontak bukanlah _option_ tepat yang akan membuat _anaknya_ itu senang. Posisinya saat ini bagaikan buah _simalakama_.

_Srak~_

Donghae merobek baju depan yang di kenakan Eunhyuk. Mendengar suara robekan itu, Eunhyuk segera membuka matanya dan terbelalak melihat baju depannya sudah terkoyak. Beruntunglah karena ia menggunakan _double shirt_ karena mengingat sekarang adalah musim dingin. Eunhyuk masih membeku dalam keterkagetannya, sementara Donghae sudah mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk ke _stand_ sandaran ranjang.

"Hae, a-apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan umma," ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya tersenyum dingin dan tetap mengikat kedua tangan kurus itu dengan erat tanpa memperdulikan diri Eunhyuk yang mulai berontak di bawah kungkungan tubuh kekarnya. _Iris_ cokelat kelam itu menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan. Begitu teduh namun jika Eunhyuk tak salah, ia melihat gurat luka dari tatapan manik sendu itu.

"Melepaskan umma?" alis Donghae terangkat sebelah, "-dan membiarkan umma pergi dari rumah ini meninggalkan Hae?" memandang tajam ke arah eunhyuk yang terus berontak.

Eunhyuk seketika terdiam. Ya, dia memang berencana untuk meninggalkan Donghae. Dan itu telah ia memikirkan hal itu semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Pemikirian ini bukannya tidak beralasan.

Semenjak kepergian Siwon, sang anak –_ Donghae_ – mulai bersikap lebih dekat bahkan bisa di bilang _intim_ dengan dirinya. Saat Siwon masih hidup, Donghae selalu bersikap dingin dan datar terhadap dirinya. Donghae jauh lebih dekat dan sering melakukan _skinship_ dengan dirinya.

Bukannya ia tak suka dengan perubahan sikap sang anak. Namun, ia tak ingin terjebak dalam pusaran emosi yang – _menurut Eunhyuk_ – tidak semestinya terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Umma mohon, Hae," kristal bening itu meleleh di pipi Eunhyuk, "-lepaskan umma. Umma mohon,"

Eunhyuk benar – benar ketakutan saat ini. Siwon memang telah meninggal. Hingga secara tidak langsung membuat ikatan Donghae dan dirinya terhapus – _mengingat ia hanyalah umma tiri Donghae_.

Donghae merangkak mendekati Eunhyuk dan menghapus lelehan kristal bening di pipi Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya.

"_Don't crying, umma_," Donghae berbisik pelan, "-Hae hanya ingin menunjukkan seberapa besarnya perasaan Hae pada umma selama ini," menyampaikan sebuah _frasa_ tepat di dekat telinga Eunhyuk.

Donghae menegakkan badannya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang begitu teduh.

"Hae hanya ingin umma tahu semua rasa yang hae punya untuk umma," Donghae tersenyum kecut, "-walau umma tak pernah peduli dan menyadarinya,"

. . .

. .

.

_Eunhyuk bersandar di sebuah sofa dengan Siwon yang menciumnya dalam. Namja yang telah berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu, kini tengah mencumbui sang istri di ruang keluarga mereka. Tak perlu khawatir untuk di lihat orang lain, karena kondisi rumah mereka yang sepi dan hanya meninggalkan mereka berdua di rumah mewah nan megah itu._

_Jemari kekar Siwon mulai menelusup di balik kaos lengan panjang milik sang istri yang tengah di tindih nya. _

"_Aahhh, , , wo-Wonnie, ,"_

_Dentuman hasrat Siwon seolah semakin meledak, saat sang istri mendesahkan namanya dengan intonasi bagaikan suara bidadari surga. Tubuh kekarnya semakin menghimpit tubuh kurus yang saat ini di tindihnya. Berusaha menyalurkan panas tubuh yang membuncah akibat aktivitas 'ringan' mereka saat ini._

"_Aaakhh, ,"_

_Suara desah Eunhyuk terdengar tercekat, saat siwon mulai menjilat dan menghisap kulit lehernya. Mengirimkan jutaan implus yang mampu melumpuhkan seluruh system syaraf miliknya. _

_Siwon yang terbakar bara nafsu, semakin menggesekkan kuat bagian bawahnya dengan tubuh bagian bawah sang istri yang sama – sama telah mengeras di balik celana yang mereka kenakan._

"_Wonnie, , ahhh, , aahh," _

_Eunhyuk semakin mendesah nikmat saat Siwon semakin gencar memberikan 'stempel' pada lehernya beserta tangan yang tidak berhenti mengerjai kedua nipple di balik kaos yang telah tersingkap hingga ke dadanya._

_Keduanya masih terus melakukan kegiatan yang membuat angan mereka terbang menikmati semua fantasy yang keduanya lakukan saat ini. Sofa itu berdecit lirih mengiringi 'pergulatan' yang tengah dilakukan sang pemilik. Panas tubuh mereka meningkat dan meredam hawa dingin di sekitar dengan stimulus yang mereka tebar. Hingga tak ada yang tahu jika sepasang obsidian tengah mengawasi persetubuhan keduanya._

_Donghae berdiri diam tepat di ujung tangga yang berada di lantai dua rumahnya itu. Namja bersurai dark brunette itu lebih memilih menjadi 'Silent Viewer'. Membiarkan kedua orang tua tirinya memadu kasih di hadapannya. Namun sepasang tangan kekar yang terkepal erat itu menjadi pelampiasan gejolak hati sang pemilik yang menatap nanar pemandangan di hadapannya._

'_Dasar bajingan,'_

.

. .

. . .

.

.

_To Be Continue. . . ? ? ?_

.

.

Anneyeong Yeoroboun, , ,

Saiia kembali dengan FF request'an salah satu reader yg kapan hari pernah Mey buat,

Dan ini adalah FF kolaborasi Mey dengan salah satu reader ber pen name,

**Asha lightyagamikun**

Asha uda ngirimin idenya ke Mey, dan Mey Cuma bikini kata2 n memperluas penjabaran dri ide itu,

Singkat kata, Ide crita ini milik **Asha lightyagamikun** dan Perluasan + Penyabaran ide di lakukan oleh **Meyla Rahma**, #Plakk

.

Yang jelas, ini crita bakal di bikin TWOSHOOT.

Next chap itu kemungkinan besar **FULL NC**, #JDERR

.

Yang pasti seperti biasa, Mey terima masukan dari reader. Mengingat Mey ini _payah_ banget kalo ngebuat NC,

#pasang muka polos. (^_^)

.

Mey juga mau nyampein **Permintaan maaf** untuk salah satu reader berpen name** bluehyomi,**

Mey bener2 minta maap, karena belum bisa ngeup-date FF kolaborasi bersama – _mengingat Mey sudah menyetujui request'an FF.x_.

#Deep bow

.

Mey punya alasan u/ hal ini. Pertama, karena Mey masih perlu adaptasi ma ide crita qmu yg mendeskripsikan Hae sebagai SeKe (Seme n Uke),

Jujur Mey perlu adaptasi, jadi buat **bluehyomi,** eonnie minta maap ne, karena belum bisa publish FF pesenan qmu,

#deep Bow again

.

Mey baru publish sekarang karna keadaan mey yg baru memungkinkan buat publish FF lagi,

So, _please be understood_. (^_^)

.

Ini juga buat _Gift_ untuk _anniversary Mey _yg ke 20 th *besok* (^_^)

.

For all, mey menanti Review u/ kelanjutan chap terakhir FF ini,  
so please, give me more Review, ne..?

.

Akhir kata,

Salam EunHaeHyuk Shipper,

**_MeyLa_Rahma_**


End file.
